


Can't Wake Up

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: It's always Dean's fault somehow.





	Can't Wake Up

“What did I do wrong?” Dean asks, quietly.

Seth flinches. “Nothing. You didn’t do anything.”

“Then why did you sleep with him?” Dean asks in that same small, quiet voice.

“Because I was angry and it was a stupid mistake. It meant nothing to me.” Seth reaches out for Dean.

Dean lets himself be drawn into Seth’s embrace, leaning against Seth. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Seth holds onto Dean, gently swaying them.

“Because I pushed you into his arms.” Dean says softly.

“No, I made the mistake. I knew better and I’m so fucking sorry that I did it.” Seth tips Dean’s head up with two fingers under his chin. 

“I know. You’ve said it so many times. I’ve already forgiven you.” Dean stares up at Seth with bright blue eyes. 

“Why aren’t you angry?” Seth asks, confused by Dean’s reaction.

“Because I don’t want you to leave me. This is my fault. I made you angry. I pushed you away. So it’s my fault you slept with him.” Dean explains, like he’s confused by Seth’s confusion. 

Seth cups Dean’s face in his hands. “I made the mistake. It had nothing to do with you. You are not to blame. It’s my fault, not yours. I should have known better. I’m the one who should be apologizing and I am so sorry, okay?”

Dean shakes his head as best he can. “No, I know, okay? I know I’m useless and worthless and that I need you more than you need me because I’m insecure and you could be with him if you wanted. I’m lucky you want to stay with me." 

Seth’s heart shatters as he realizes that Dean truly thinks these things about himself. He knew that Dean’s last boyfriend had really done a number on him, but he never realized that it was this bad. 

Seth kisses Dean softly, sweetly, trying to pour all his love for Dean in that one kiss. Dean clings to him, scared and desperate. 

"Please don’t leave me!” Dean gasps out as they pull away from the kiss.

“I’m not. I promise.” Seth gathers Dean in his arms again, letting Dean bury his face in his shoulder. 

Dean shakes against him and Seth holds him tighter, wishing he could do more, wishing he could save Dean from this torment. 

He’ll just have to prove to Dean that he’s the lucky one to have Dean. He’s the one that should be down on his knees thanking whatever God is up there for blessing him with Dean. 

What shouldn’t happen is Dean being so beaten down and stepped on by his last boyfriend that he honestly believes it’s his fault that Seth cheated on him and that he doesn’t deserve Seth and that he’s worthless. 

Seth kisses Dean again, needing that intimate contact before leading him upstairs to show him exactly how much he loves Dean.


End file.
